All in the day of highschool
by CMCrazies
Summary: New high school story. What happens when new guy Will show's up and Steals the heart of the popular girl JJ. WILLIFER , TEAM ,ALL CHARACTERS INCLUDED. Will contain M content.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a new idea I got enjoy!**

 **All In the day of high school.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Waking up, Will turned off his alarm, sitting up in bed, He looked round his room. Getting dressed for school. He made his way into the living room, seeing his father passed out on the couch. Seeing the empty beer cans, Opening the fridge he saw it empty. Slamming it shut he grabbed his bag,helmet and keys leaving.

Sitting up in bed, JJ ran her hand through her hair, seeing the sunlight through her curtains, she climbed out of bed looking through her wardrobe. Walking into the kitchen she felt the presence of the empty house. Her parents were out of town once again. Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl JJ grabbed her keys heading out the door.

Parking up his Motorcycle , He chained it up seeing a Black mini pull up in a spot near by, He watched as a pretty blonde girl got out greeted by some of girls.

Shaking his head, he walked into the building behind the girls.

"Sorry ladies"

Turning her head JJ looked at the guy, his blue eyes looking right at her. His accent caught her attention

"Yeah?"

"Where can I find the office?"

JJ smiled. "Two corrisdoors over"

"Thanks Darlin" he smiled at her walking past.

JJ watched as he walked away looking at her friends. "The new guy is hot"

"Totally hot" Emily said starring at him as he walked past.

"Nice accent" JJ smiled to herself.

/

Finding his locker, Will placed his helmet inside. picking his bag back up, He closed the locker, heading to his first class. Walking in he handed his paperwork to the teacher.

"Take a seat anywhere"

Will nodded.

Looking round the classroom he noticed the girls from earlier, Seeing an empty seat in front of the blonde, He sat down.

"So you throwing the first party of the year?" Emily

"Yeah, Parents are away till the end of the month" JJ said noticing the guy sit in front of her.

Smiling she leaned forward. "Hey new guy"

Will turned his head. "Yeah Darlin?"

"You got a name" JJ smiled at him.

"Will LaMontagne Jr."

JJ nodded. "I'm JJ."

"Nice to meet ya darlin"

"Find me after class, I'll show you around"

Will nodded, turning his head back round. He smiled to himself. He had to admit she was a rather pretty girl, and even though he wasnt looking for anyone maybe a friend wouldn't be so bad. Especially one that hot.

/

"There you are" JJ said sitting down next to him.

"Here I am" Will said taking a bite of his sandwhich

"What are you eating?"

"Food"

"No way" JJ said taking the food out of his hand. "Come with me" JJ smiled pulling on his arm.

Standing up Will followed JJ, she led him outside to a table in the courtyard she saw a bunch of people gathered round eating pizza.

"Hey pass me a box"

"Jareau you know How to eat" Morgan

"Don't mess me with me and pizza"

"Here" JJ smiled handing the box to Will. "Help yourself.

"Thanks" Will said placing the box down taking a slice.

"So new guy."

"Yeah?"

"Where you from?" Morgan

"New Orleans"

"What brings you to this little town?" JJ

"Just time for something new I guess" Will said looking at her.

/

"JJ this party what's happening?"

"The usual"

"We will bring the beer" Morgan.

"Party?" Will asked JJ.

"Yeah its the annual beginning of school party at my house, you should come" JJ smiled at little.

"When is it?"

"Friday"

"Sure"

"Great" JJ winked at him.

/

Riding off on his Motorcycle, Will passed JJ beeping at her. Waving JJ blushed watching as he drove past.

"God he's hot" JJ said looking at her friend.

"You better get in there buttercup"

"I will, I invited him on friday"

"Make a move" Emily

JJ smiled. "C'mon lets go buy some new outfits"

/

Walking into the flat, Will placed his helmet down, Glad his father was nowhere to be seen. Picking up the empty cans he cleaned up, Going into his tin he pulled out the last of his money. Making his way to the store.

/

 **So that was the first chapter, lots more to come, please review even as a guest , So I know how many people are actually reading and who's enjoying it Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Setting up the bowls of chips, JJ looked round her house seeing it ready for the party that evening.

"This is JJ's house?" Will asked Morgan, helping him lift the keg off the truck

"Yeah, her parents are super rich and never here"

Will nodded. "Lead the way"

"4 kegs" Will said helping Morgan place it in the corner of

"Awesome" JJ smiled at them.

"I just need help with the rest of the liquor from the garage"

"Show me the way" Will smiled.

"Thanks for helping out with today"

"It beats sitting at home with my dad" He smiled following her into the garage.

"It's just these two boxes"

Picking up one of the boxes, Will walked back towards the house.

"So what time is everyone getting here?"

"Few hours"

Will nodded. "I got a few things I need to do so I'll see you later"

JJ nodded, watching as Will headed out.

"Will wait"

Will turned around seeing JJ. "Yeah"

"Urmm, I just..."

"JJ , I'll be back I just gotta go take my bike into the shop that's all"

"Oh"

He smiled.

"Sorry I just thought."

"It's cool, Ill be by around nine"

JJ smiled. "See you then.

/

Sitting on the sofa he sipped a beer.

"Dad I'm heading out"

"Where too?"

"A Party"

"I won't wait up"

"Eat something, I left some curry on the stove" Will said buttoning up his shirt"

/

Turning off the engine of his motorcycle . He could hear the music. Walking inside he walked around looking for JJ. Seeing her stood in the kitchen sipping on a drink he smiled seeing her laughing.

"JJ"

"Hey your here" She smiled walking to him.

"Yeah , I promised"

"You want me to put that away?" She said touching his helmet.

"Please"

"Come with me"

Walking upstairs, JJ opened the door to her room. "Leave your stuff here no one will touch it"

"Thanks, So you fancy a beer?"

"I'm more of a vodka girl, but lets get you one" She smiled.

Handing Will a beer , JJ poured herself another drink. "Lets go find everyone else"

"Look who showed" Morgan

"Well hope I'm not too late the party"

"You kidding its just getting started" JJ smiled.

/

"So what's your secret LaMontagne?" JJ asked sitting on the bench, Will sitting next to her.

"My secret?"

"Yeah, You have a mysterious side to you"

Will smiled. "I guess you'll just have to get to know me"

JJ smiled sipping her drink. "Oh I plan on it"

"I should get going soon."

"No way" JJ said looking at him.

"You're not driving, when you've been drinking"

"JJ"

"No, I insist stay here everyone else is"

Will sighed thinking for a moment. "Okay Fine."

"Good" JJ smiled.

"C'mon you can help me kick everyone out, then the real party can begin"

/

"So that was some party JJ"

JJ nodded leaning onto the kitchen counter

"One of the best"

"So who's crashing where?"

"The Usual?" Emily smiled.

"Well I guess that's goodnight then"

Watching as everyone went upstairs JJ looked round at Will.

"Hope you're cool with crashing with me"

Will looked at her. "Sure"

/

Pulling her top over her head, JJ looked round her room for a vest top. Walking out the bathroom, Will stopped seeing JJ change.

"Oh sorry"

"It's fine" JJ said picking up her vest top.

"You want a spare shirt?"

"No I'll just sleep topless"

JJ nodded, climbing into the bed, she turned on the lamp.

"You got a pretty awesome room here" Will said sliding into the bed next to her.

JJ smiled. "Yeah I like it"

JJ looked at Will. "You okay you seem nervous"

"Sorry I just, never shared a bed with a girl before"

JJ smiled laying closer to Will. "Well don't worry Its just sleeping"

Will laughed "Yeah"

"I'm not that type of girl"

"I'm not that type of guy"

"Good" JJ smiled

"Goodnight JJ"

"Night Will" JJ smiled laying her head next to Will's laying her arm across his stomach

Smiling Will wrapped his arm around her tightly.

"I don't like sleeping alone"

"You ain't alone now" Will whispered to her.

/

 **Please review it means more to the writer than you think! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a review so I know who is reading and what you all think reviews mean lot to writers!**

 **Chapter 3.**

Driving down the road, JJ pulled over seeing the smoke come out of her car. "Great"

Stepping out the car, JJ dialed the local towing company.

Sitting on the grass, JJ pulled her hoddie over her head seeing it start to get dark. JJ watched as truck pulled up, Standing up she walked to her car.

"Will"

"JJ"

"Your working?"

"Yeah, some of us have bills to pay for"

JJ crossed her arms over her chest.

"Urmm, I'm not sure what's up with it but It started to smoke"

Will nodded. "We'll take it back and we will have a look at it"

JJ nodded, grabbing her stuff out the car, she watched as Will attached it to the tow truck, she climbed into the passenger side of the truck.

"You work every weekend?"

Will shrugged. "Whenever I can get shifts "

JJ nodded. "Well thank you for coming to my rescue, thought some weird old dude,my kidnap and kill me

Will laughed. "Nah Darlin only me, we're here"

JJ nodded, getting out of the truck, giving Will her car keys.

"So , i'll leave my details"

"My boss will look at it in the morning."

JJ nodded. "Can I get a ride home?"

Will smiled. "As long as you're cool with riding my bike"

JJ smiled. "I trust you"

Passing her a helmet. "Let's go, I just need to lock up."

Wrapping her arms around Will's waist tightly, she gripped his jacket laying her head onto his back. Pulling up into the drive, Will turned the engine off.

"Home safe and sound. "

"You doing anything tonight?"

"What you got no one to hang with?"

JJ shook her head. "Everyone's with their boyfriends"

Will ran his hand through his hair.

"I have an endless selection of movies and popcorn."

Will smiled. "Sure Darlin, But no rom coms"

JJ smiled. "C'mon I'll let you pick. "

"Where are your parents anyway?" Will asked laying down on JJ's bed.

Joining him, JJ put the bowl of popcorn in the middle of the bed. "On a cruise somewhere"

"They never around?"

JJ shook her head. "Nope just me, and the cleaners"

Will nodded.

"So it's nice to have some company"

Will smiled.

"You ready?"

"What did you pick?"

"I hope you ain't scared of horror movies"

JJ shook her head. "A little"

Jumping at the movie, JJ burried her head into Will's chest, grabbing hold of his arm,Laughing Will turned down the volume looking down at JJ.

"You're a chicken"

JJ hit him in the chest. "Okay, I scare easy"

Will smiled, lifting her head up to him. "You're adorable."

JJ bit her lip blushing at Will.

"It's late."

"I should get going"

JJ nodded, looking at away.

"Or I can stay"

JJ looked back up at him. "Stay" She whispered.

Smiling, Will turned off the TV. Pulling off his jeans and top, he stood in his boxers watching JJ change into her shorts and vest. He watched as she unclipped her bra leaving the top of her body completely naked. taking a deep breath he slipped under the covers.

"You okay?" JJ asked laying next to him.

"Perfect"

JJ smiled, looking at his body, he was driving her crazy. Pulling the pillow closer, JJ laid as close to Will as Possible.

"You scared"

"Maybe"

Will chuckled. "I'll protect ya darlin."

"You better"

Will smiled kissing the top of her head.

/

 **What did you think? please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Feeling his fist hit his face, he fell back into the wall, feeling the blood pour down his nose. Walking into his bedroom, he slammed the door locking it behind him, grabbing his things he climbed out the window onto the fire exit.

Walking into the garage JJ saw a lot of men working on different cars.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau, here to pick up my car"

"Ah yeah, William"

Lifting his head out of the enegine of the car Will looked up at his boss seeing JJ stood with them. Wiping his hand with the cloth, he walked to towards them.

"Can you handle this one for me?"

Will nodded. "Sure thing boss"

Walking over to the counter, Will pulled JJ's keys off the wall.

"That will be $200 dollars , Just had to repair a few things should work as good as new now"

JJ nodded. "Thanks" she said studying his face

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh nothing, just fell off my bike that's all"

JJ nodded. "So I can take the car today?"

"Yeah ,sorry it took so long had to wait for some parts.,

"So its all good?" JJ

"Just bring it in every few months for a check or give me a call and I'll take a look"

JJ nodded. "So I'll see you later?"

"Party right?"

JJ smiled. "Bring some beer

"I'll see you there" Will smiled.

/

Walking into JJ's house, Will took himself upstairs, leaving his helmet and jacket in the usual part of her room. Walking into the kitchen he grabbed a couple of beers. Downing one straight away he left the empty cup on the side, taking the other outside with him. Sitting down on the wall, Will pulled the ciggerate packet out of his pocket.

"JJ"

JJ turned around seeing Morgan looking towards the back of the garden.

"I'll be back " JJ said handing Emily her drink.

Walking over to Will, JJ stood in front of him.

"Since when did you smoke?"

Will sighed taking in a breath of the cigarette. "It's a stress release"

JJ nodded, sitting next to him. "What's going on with you?"

Will sighed. "Nothin' Darlin"

"Please don't lie to me" JJ whispered.

"I'm not"

"WILL!"

"WHAT JJ HUH?! I don't have to tell you anything"

JJ looked at Will , standing up she took the ciggarate out of his mouth throwing it on the ground. "Fuck you"

Walking of JJ headed back into the house,making herself a stronger drink.

"Dude, what as that?" Morgan asked sitting next to Will.

"Nothin"

"Man you hurt her feelings , she really likes you"

Will sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I just got a lot going on right now"

"Then tell her that, The one thing JJ hates the most, is people lying to her, she's got trust issues"

"I'll talk to her"

"Just admit you like her already"

Will let out a little laugh. "Sure man"

/

Walking inside Will looked around for JJ. Seeing her sat on the sofa .

"Room for one more?"

JJ nodded.

Taking a seat Will, placed his hand onto her lap.

"I'm sorry for been a dick"

JJ sighed. "Can we just talk about this later" she said looking at him.

Will nodded. "Sure"

"You okay?"

JJ shook her head, rubbing her temples

"Think I've drunk too much"

Will nodded. "I think it's time to call this party off"

JJ shook her head. "No i'll be fine" JJ said laying her head onto his shoulder.

Will sighed adjusting his arm around her.

"You sure"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I'm having fun"

Will smiled. "Sure Darlin"

/

As JJ fell asleep, Will noticed Emily and Derek come into the house.

"Think it's time to end the party" Emily smiled down at her sleeping friend.

"I'll take her upstairs, you guys cool kicking everyone out?"

Emily smiled."Oh yeah we got it."

Will smiled, Picking JJ up he carried her up to her room. Laying her on the bed, he moved her hair out of her face.

"Will."

"Yeah"

"I didnt mean it when I told you to fuck off"

Will let out a little laugh. "Don't worry about it "

"My head hurts"

"Close your eye's i'll be back up in a bit"

JJ closed her eyes, sunggling up to her pillow.

/

Joining the group of friends downstairs. Will started clearing off.

"You guys should get going"

"You sure you're okay?"

Will nodded. "Yeah she's out cold anyway, I don't mind finishing off"

Morgan nodded. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

Emily hit him on the arm. "He is not taking advantage of our girl"

"I would never do that" Will said shaking his head.

"Night guys"

"Night Will, take care of my bestie"

"I will."

/

After clearing off Will placed two cups of water down on the bed side table. Closing the door, he turned on the extra lamp. Pulling off his jeans, Will laid them out on the chair in the corner of the room, Folding is shirt on top.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Will ran his hands through his hair, picking up the glass of water.

Opening her eyes, JJ saw Will sat on the bed, Just in his boxers, Taking a deep breath she sat up, sitting behind him.

Feeling a pair of hands wrap round his chest. Will leaned his head back. "JJ" he whispered.

"Yeah" JJ said kissing his shoulder.

"What you doin' dalrin?"

"What's it look like."

Will sighed, Pulling away he stood up.

"Will... I just..."

"I know darlin, I know. It's just we are both drunk and I'm not that type of guy"

JJ sighed laying back down.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot"

"Hey" Will said sitting next to her. "You are not an idiot, your just having feelings"

JJ laughed. "Yeah."

"Lets sleep, talk about all this when we are both clear minded."

JJ nodded biting her lip. "One thing"

"Yeah?" Will said looking right at her.

Leaning in close JJ pressed her lips slowly onto Will's. Smiling Will returned the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Darlin"

JJ smiled, rolling over she pulled off her skirt and top, grabbing her shorts and vest. Getting under the covers JJ laid on her side, burying her head into the pillow. Laying behind JJ, Will pulled her close Wrapping his arms around her waist.

/

 **Hope you liked it, hoping to update this every couple of days. and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what everyone thinks of this story thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Waking up, JJ opened her eyes, adjusting to the sunlight. Looking at the clock beside her bed, JJ sighed. Rolling over she faced Will seeing him still asleep, Smiling she prodded him in he nose.

"mmmm"

JJ smiled "Will"

Opening one eye Will looked at her. "What time is it?"

"Early"

"Then go back to sleep"

JJ poked him in the chest. "No I want to talk now"

Sighing Will opened is eyes, Looking right at her. "Now?"

JJ nodded. Sitting up she crossed her legs. "About last night"

Will sat up, Leaning against the headboard of the bed. "I shouldn't of snapped at you"

JJ nodded. "I had no right to demand you tell me what's going on... I just thought"

Placing his hand on her leg. JJ looked up at Will.

"You had every right , I'm just not good at opening up to people."

"Guess we both have that in common then huh" JJ.

Will nodded. "Oh yeah"

"You don't have to tell me, but I've enjoyed getting to know over the last few weeks I thought we were friends" JJ said playing with the string on her pajama shorts.

"We are friends, I'm hoping to be more than friends"

JJ looked at him, Smiling widely. "I think last night proved that" JJ said biting her lip.

"You know it took it all in me to pull away right"

JJ nodded. "I shouldn't of come onto you like that"

Will sighed. "I'm glad you did, I've been too chicken to make a move"

JJ smiled. "I like you Will."

"I like you too." he paused. "Lets see where this goes huh?"

JJ smiled. "I'd like that"

"That mean I can kiss you now"

"You bet"

Smiling Will leaned forward kissing her. Pulling away, he pulled JJ into his hold, Pulling the covers back over her body.

"I lied about falling off my bike"

JJ looked at him.

"I figured that"

"I actually tripped over empty beer cans in the living room and fell and hit my head off the table"

JJ looked at Will. "Your dad he's"

"A drunk, Can't keep a job since he left he force..."

JJ sighed squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine really... I just I'm glad I have some to confined in"

JJ smiled kissing him. "That you do"

/

"Ah son your home, grab me some beers will ya"

"NO!"

"What?"

"I won't be the only one bringing money into this hell hole we are calling a home. Stop drinking, just stop everything and get off your arse and do something!"

Standing up, Bill walked towards Will. Punching him in the ribs he watched as he fell to the ground, Kicking him.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Please dad"

Picking him up, he through him into the wall. "My house my rules"

Will looked right at him, Feeling another punch to the face.

Walking off into his locked the door, sitting down onto his bed he grabbed a towel. Wiping the blood away. Laying down he felt the pain rush through his whole body not able to move. He laid there taking a deep breath. He lifted up his shirt seeing the shoe prints ,marking into his skin.

/

 **What did you think? sorry it was a short chapter, more to come. please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for late update I've been away! enjoy**

 **Chapter 6.**

Wrapping her arms around his neck, JJ ran her hand through his hair as he kissed her neck. "Will"

Smiling Will kissed her deeply, Running his finger tips along her stomach. Pulling away, JJ took hold of Will's hands. "Babe"

"Sorry" Will said sitting up.

"You okay?"

Will nodded.

"Talk to me"

"It's nothing ,just my dad ya know"

JJ sighed. "You can stay here as long as you want"

"I've already stayed for a week"

JJ smiled. "And I've loved every minute of it"

"Me too, But I better go home"

JJ sighed "Fine, But when I'm all alone tonight you better rememeber my pretty face"

Will smiled. "Always do"

Hearing a car horn , JJ stood up looking out of her window. "Well guess I won't be alone tonight"

"Your parents?"

JJ nodded. "You ready to meet them?"

Will laughed. "I guess"

"Jennifer who does that bike belong too in the drive?"

Walking down the stairs, JJ stopped Will behind her, his helmet in his hand.

"That would be mine" Will smiled.

"Ah."

"Mom, This is Will, Will this is my mom."

"Nice to meet ya Mrs Jareau"

"You too, Will." Sandy smiled.

"Where's dad?"

"I'm here"

"Pumpkin who's this?"

"I'm Will"

Shaking his hand Mr Jareau nodded. "I take it that's your bike outside?"

"Yes Sir."

"I better get going it was lovely to meet you both"

Walking Will out, JJ stood with Will as he got onto his bike. "Call me later?"

Will nodded, kissing her. "Have fun with your parents"

JJ smiled kissing him. "Bye"

/

Walking back inside, JJ joined her parents

"New boyfriend?"

"Yeah" JJ smiled.

"He's cute" Sandy said wrapping her arm around her daughter.

"So how many parties did you have?"

"A few" JJ said sitting on the sofa.

"A few?"

"Hontesly, I've mostly just hung out with Will and the guys"

"He new I've not seen him around before"

JJ nodded. "He moved here a few weeks back"

"He seems like a nice boy"

"He's amazing" JJ smiled.

"Someone is smitten"

JJ shook her head. "Less talking about my love life, tell me about the cruise"

JJ spent the rest of the day chatting and catching up with her parents.

/

Laying the ice pack onto his ribs, Will laid down on the bed he looked at the photo of him and his mom and dad and himself when he was a young boy

"Mom I miss you"

Crying Will felt the pain through his body go numb. He knew he had get his dad help he just didn't know who to ask. He almost had enough money saved. He knew he needed more, But he wouldn't stop until he got his dad back.

/

Waiting at Will's locker, JJ started to be become inpatient. Walking into classroom, JJ sat down.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah was just waiting for Will, but he hasnt shown.

"Maybe he's sick"

JJ nodded. "I'll go by after school.

/

Trying to sit up in bed Will felt the pain through his ribs. Laying back down he knew he wasnt going anywhere today.

Hearing a knock on the door, Will slolwy walked too it, opening it he saw JJ.

"What are you doing here?"

"You wern't at school and..."

Will sighed, holding his ribs. "Come in"

"Are you okay?"

"Just go in there"

JJ followed Will into the room taking a quick glance around the small apartment.

"Will, what the hell is going on here?"

"JJ"

"What happened?"

Will sat down onto the bed. "I need you to promise me something"

"Will" she said down next to him.

"Please"

"Okay" she whispered.

Lifting up his shirt, JJ looked at the bruise on is ribs

"Will is that"

He nodded,taking a deep breath. "I can't"

"Did your dad do this?"

He was silent.

"Will"

"He's all I've got . JJ I just need to get him help"

"How often does this happen?"

"Only when I have a go and he's drunk"

"You didnt really trip over the beer cans and hit your head did you?"

Will looked at her.

Sighing JJ bit her lip. "Do you have ice?"

"In the freezer."

"Lay down"

"JJ"

Walking through the Apartment, JJ found her way to the kitchen, opening it she looked through it find a pack of ice, wrapping it in a towel she made her way back into Will's room closing the door.

"Here"

"Thanks" Will said feeling her lay the ice pack onto his ribs

"It's going to help"

He nodded, laying his head back.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded. "I guess"

Will sighed. "Lay with me"

JJ nodded, laying next to Will leaning her body against the wall

"Why didnt you tell me you were pretty much working to pay the rent?"

Will shook his head. "It's my problem no one else's "

"I'm worried about you"

"I'll be fine I can handle it I promise"

"At least let me help"

"You're by being here"

JJ cuddled close to him kissing his cheek.

"You should sleep"

"Will stay?"

JJ nodded. "You think I'm leaving you alone here,no chance"

/

Opening his eyes, Will looked round to see himself and JJ cuddled up under his covers. Sitting up a little he adjusted himself. Opening her eyes JJ looked at him. "We fell asleep"

"Can I borrow a shirt, I don't want to sleep in the clothes I have to go home in"

"Middle draw."

JJ nodded, climbing off the bed, JJ opened the door pulling out a top. "Boxers?"

"Top draw" he said sitting up.

Pulling her top over her head, JJ took in the cent on Will's shirt she placed it over her head, Pulling off her jeans, pulling on Will's boxers

Staring at her Will smiled.

"What you smiling at ?"

"You, and how hot you're"

JJ shook her head climbing back under the covers

"How you feeling?"

"A little better"

"Good" JJ smiled kissing him

"How about now"

"Much better" he said kissing her back.

Slamming the door shut, he walked through the apartment. Opening the door to his son's room he saw his son and a figure in his bed. closing the door he walked into the living grabbing a few beers from the fridge.

/

 **Please review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all sorry for the late update! anyways here's a new chapter enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7.**

Opening his eyes, Will adjusted to the sunlight shining through his blinds,Looking down he saw JJ wrapped in his arms. Smiling he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Feeling her snuggle closer to him, Will wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"Morning" JJ said opening her eyes.

"Morning" He smiled.

"You ok?"

He nodded. "As I can be yeah"

JJ sighed wrapping her arm over his waist. "Talk to me"

"I'm just scared I guess."

JJ nodded. "About it happening again, or losing your dad?"

"Both" he whispered.

Taking hold of his hand JJ squeezed it. "I hope he realizes how he is hurting you , and how wrong it is;what he's been doing to you!"

Will nodded. "I hope you're right"

"You need to talk to him."

Will nodded. "First I gotta explain why I got a girl in my room"

JJ smiled. "I'm sure he will get over it"

Will chuckled. "You're amazing you know that?"

JJ blushed. "No but I'll take the complement"

Will smiled kissing her. "You up for breakfast"

JJ nodded. "I'm starving"

/

Walking into the kitchen, Will was shocked to see the living room cleaned.

"Well I guess there is a first time for everything"

JJ nodded. "You think he knows I'm here?"

"Probably"

"Lets make enough for three?"

Will nodded. "Should be some bacon in the fridge , I'll do the eggs"

JJ smiled. "Let's get cooking"

Adding the butter to the pan, Will watched as JJ placed the bacon in the pan.

"You ain't used to this are you?"

JJ looked at him. "No"

"Take a seat, let me show ya how I proper breakfast is made"

JJ shook her head sitting on the stool at the counter. "You sure you don't want any help?"

Will nodded. "I love to cook"

/

"Something smells good" Bill

JJ turned round letting out a small smile.

"Making breakfast"

"Who's this young lady?"

"I'm Jennifer" JJ smiled.

"Nice to meet you sweetheart, you must be Will's"

"Girlfriend" JJ said

"Oh, Well I guess you learn something new every day."

"Dad"

"What, I didnt know you had a girlfriend"

JJ sighed. "Why don't we all just enjoy this breakfast, as it does smell amazing"

"Lets" Will said serving it up.

"This is the best breakfast I've ever had."

"You should try his pancakes" Bill smiled.

JJ smiled.

"Glad ya like them"

"What's your secret?"

Will laughed.

"Sorry darlin, my secrets of cooking stay with me"

JJ sighed. "Fine but seriously, you've got make me a batch of these eggs"

"Only for you" he winked at her.

/

"Talk to him"

Will nodded.

"Please" JJ said looking at him.

"I'll try"

JJ nodded kissing him. "Come round later?"

Will smiled. "I'll be round"

Closing the door, Will joined his father in the living area.

"Jennifer seems nice"

"She is"

"I also saw that car outside, she's got money?"

Will nodded. "Her parents are pretty loaded"

He nodded.

"So how long have you two been ya know"

"Dad, we ain't sleeping together, we just started dating. We just fell asleep that's all"

He nodded. "Okay"

"And we need to talk"

"What about?"

"I think ya know what dad."

"Son I.."

"JJ saw me, I couldn't move, she stayed so she could take care of me"

"William"

"Don't dad okay. I can't keep doing this"

"I..."

"You need to stop drinking. It's not.."

"I'm sorry for hitting you I am"

"Are you" Will said lifting up his shirt.

"Do you even remember doing this to me dad?"

"Will I..."

"I want you to get help dad"

"How do I do that?"

"I've got money saved"

"Will"

"Please dad for me, I need my dad back, I already lost mom, I can't loose you too."

Sighing Bill ran his hand through his hair. "How long?"

"It's a six week program""

"I'll give it a go"

"Thank you"

"But you will be alone"

"I'll be fine dad, I'm already paying the bills, I got this"

"Son you shouldn't be"

"Someone has too, and until you get help and are better I'll continue to do it"

He nodded. "I'll do it for you and your mother."

"She would kill ya if she saw you like this"

Bill let out a little laugh. "That she would"

"I miss her too dad."

"Why don't we start with bining all that beer huh?"

Will nodded. "Yeah"

/

"Hey" JJ smiled seeing Will enter her room.

"Your mom, let me in"

"She answered the door?"

"I think she was more curious about seeing my bike"

JJ laughed. "Yeah, I guess me dating the dangerous type is out there for them"

"Me Dangerous?"

"You know, You have that bad boy look"

"Hmmm, Keep talking"

JJ smiled. "Stop teasing me"

Will smiled kissing her.

"So how did it go with your dad?"

Will sighed sitting next to her.

"Good, He's going to go to rehab for six weeks"

"Wow you must of talked a lot"

"Not really, I showed him what he did, he couldn't remember doing any of it"

JJ sighed, laying her head onto his chest.

"You going to be okay on your own?"

"Well I was hoping I wouldn't be on my own"

JJ smiled. "We can stay at yours and here, I'm cool with that"

Will kissed the top of her head.

"So what's been happening around here?"

"Oh, my parents are planning a BBQ for next weekend"

"Annual?"

"Yes, everybody who is everybody comes, please come"

Will laughed. "I'll be there, if I ain't working"

"Thank you" JJ smiled kissing him.

"So what you wanna do?"

"I can think of a couple things"

JJ smiled, sitting in his lap kissing him deeply.

/

 **Thanks for reading , please leave review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all sorry for late update ! Enjoy this chapter.**

Signing the papers Will placed the pen down onto the table.

"We will give you a call when we think its time for your dad to have a visit and hes getting better"

Will nodded. "Thank you"

Hugging his father Will looked at him.

"I promise I'll do this for you"

"I hope you keep that promise dad"

"I'll see you soon, take care okay"

Will nodded. "I got this dad."

"I trust you"

"Mr LaMontagne"

/

Seeing all the cars parked in the drive, Will Parked his bike up, round the gap near JJ's car, Taking off his helmet he made his way inside. Seeing everyone from the town he started looking for JJ.

"Hey you made it" JJ said smiling at him.

He nodded.

"C'mon lets go upstairs a minute"

Sitting down on the bed, Will sighed.

"You okay?"

Will let out a little laugh. "Honestly, no. "

JJ said sitting in his lap.

"You'll be ok"

"I guess I just..."

"Hey" JJ said tilting his head towards her.

"Your dad is going to get better and when he is, things will be good"

"I hope you're right"

JJ smiled kissing him.

"So talk round the BBQ is, Jennifer got herself a charming new boyfriend"

Will laughed. "Guess, ya better get introducing me then huh"

"In a minute" JJ smiled kissing him again.

/

"Ah, Jennifer there you are, and who is this young hansome gentleman?"

JJ smiled. "Aunt Rose this is Will my boyfriend"

"It's nice to meet ya"

"My oh my that's some accent you have there son."

JJ smiled.

"I'm from New Orleans"

"So William, you enjoying your first BBQ here?"

"It's pretty cool for sure, I'm looking forward to the cooking"

"Why don't give me a hand, JJ tells me you're a pretty good cook"

Will smiled down at JJ giving her hand a squeeze. "Sure sir"

"Don't grill him too much please" JJ said looking at her father.

"Sweetie relax, he's just been your dad"

JJ sighed. "I'm off to find my friends"

/

Sitting down next to Emily, JJ watched her dad and Will at the BBQ.

"What you think they're talking about?"

"I don't even want to know"

"Hey, calm down, Will cares about you and he's a great guy, who doesn't seem to scare easy"

JJ smiled. "He is it's just you know what my dad is like. "

"Probably doesnt help when he first met him you were home alone in your bedroom"

JJ shook her head. "Well lets hope its just man talk"

"For your's and his sake, I hope so."

/

"So , how's things Will?"

"What you mean sir?"

"We just havent seen you around the last couple of weeks"

"Oh yeah, I've just been busy working an spending time with my daddy that's all"

"So you and Jennifer"

"Sir I really care about JJ, she's been my friend from my first day here, She's beautiful and an amazing girl. " He smiled. "Always putting others before herself"

"Well just don't break my little girls heart"

"I don't plan on it sir" He smiled.

/

Sitting down at the table Will smiled. "So you enjoying the burgers"

JJ nodded." Don't tell my dad but your's are so much better"

Will laughed. "That can stay between us"

JJ smiled kissing him.

"Everyone loves you"

"That's good"

"It is" JJ said taking his hand.

"Your tired"

Will nodded. "Just had a rough couple weeks"

"We can leave go back to your place?"

Will shook his head, wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's stay here"

"You sure?"

Will nodded. "I don't want to be alone tonight"

JJ smiled kissing him. "You'll never be alone"

/

Watching from across the Garden, Sandy wrapped her arms around her husband. "She's sure smitten"

"You know we are always worried about leaving her, but she can definitely take care of herself"

"She's growing into an amazing young woman"

"Maybe I should take a break from traveling with work for a while"

Sandy smiled. "I know someone who would be very happy with that"

/

"You know if you keep walking round like that we are seriously going to have an issue"

"And what would the issue be?" Will said sitting next her.

"That I won't be able to stop you" JJ whispered.

Will leaned closer to her. "Babe"

"I'm been serious"

Will sighed. "I really care about you JJ, But I ain't going to rush that"

JJ nodded."I know I just."

"Look, if we get carried away, we both just need to the say the word and we can stop."

JJ smiled a little. "Yeah , Okay, and I'm not saying we can't do any fooling around"

Will smiled widely. "Oh I know Darlin"

JJ smiled, Kissing him.

"Not tonight"

JJ sighed. "You're such a tease"

"No, ya parents are just home that's all"

JJ sat back in bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Just join me"

Will smiled, climbing in next to her.

"Goodnight"

"Night" JJ smiled, cuddling next to him.

/

 **Hope everyone enjoyed, please remember to review. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for long over due update, Haven't had much time for writing lately.**

 **This chapter contains sexual content.**

 **Chapter 9.**

Running her hands through Will's hair, JJ let out a loud moan as his tongue moved around her clit. Gasping for breath she pulled his head closer to her insides.

"Will"

Smiling Will pulled away, moving his fingers inside her. Seeing the enjoyment on her face. He lowered his mouth towards her again, He waited for her to come. Licking up all her juices, Will leaned over her body. "Ya OK there darlin?"

Leaning onto her elbows, JJ raised her eyebrow. "Your turn" She said pulling him towards her. Letting out a chuckle, Will rolled over so JJ was laid on top of him.

"What you have in mind babe"

Smiling, JJ kissed down her chest, stopping at his boxers she lowered them down his legs.

"JJ"

Taking him in her mouth, JJ took a moment before sliding his cock into the back of her throat. Feeling him take grip of her hair, JJ moved her tongue over him faster feeling him slam into her throat. Taking a breath, Will gripped her head, Thrusting fast into her mouth, Coming he felt JJ lick up all his come.

Laying over his chest, JJ kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck, As he kiss deepened Will felt himself harden over her.

"Babe"

"Yeah"

JJ said kissing his neck.

"We shouldnt"

"But.."

"We both know we aint ready for that"

JJ sighed pulling away. Standing up she pulled her panties back up her legs, Laying down she pulled Will's up

"Can we get back to kissing now"

Will laughed pulling her ontop of him. "Yes"

/

Waking up, JJ saw the daylight seaping through the blinds, Laying her arm out she found the bed empty. Sitting up she climbed out of bed, picking Will's t-shirt up, placing it over her head she made her way into the living room.

"You're up early" JJ said standing aginst the doorframe.

Turning his head, Will gulped down a breath seeing JJ stood in his t-shirt and panties

"Mmm, If I new you were going to be dressed like that I would'nt of got up"

JJ laughed, sitting down in his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad called"

"He okay?"

Will nodded, wrapping his arm around her. "Seems to be getting there yeah."

giving him a little smile, JJ kissed him. "Can we please go back to bed?"

"Only if you take the top off"

JJ shook her head, hitting hi in the chest. Standing up she made her way back the bedroom, Feeling Will's hand on her hips.

"God you're beautiful"

"I want to tell you something"

JJ said laying close to him.

"What's that?" Will asked locking his hands with hers.

"I really like you"

Smiling wide, He kissed her. "I really like you too JJ"

Smiling, JJ kissed him back.

"Lets go back to sleep"

/

"Look who's home"

Sandy said seeing JJ enter the house.

"Sorry, guess I got caught up"

"How's Will?"

"He's good"

"You know he's more than welcome to stay here"

"I know mom , I do"

"Okay, Well, We are going on that final trip this week"

JJ nodded sitting down.

"Is dad really ok with not travellig as much?"

Sandy smiled. "Kiddo yes he is we both are"

JJ nodded. "Me too It will be nice to spend more time with you both"

"Speaking of, when we are back , we are having a shopping day"

"That sounds good"

"ok, well I need to pack, you have homework to finish?"

JJ nodded. "Off to do it now"

"Be good , you can have a party but don't let it get too out of hand"

JJ smiled. "I promise"

/

 **Sorry it was a short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise. Please review, and if anyone has anything they want me to add please share your ideas to me !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys I am so sorry! I have been so shocking when it comes to updating stories lately but found some time to write again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter .**

 **Chapter 10.**

Opening the letter, Will through it down on the table running his hand through his hair. Grabbing his things Will made his way to the garage Will parked up walking inside.

"What you doing in today, shouldn't you be at school."

"I need the money."

"Fine, Your on towing duty."

"Thanks boss"

/

Sitting down in class JJ noticed the desk empty in front of her.

"Anyone seen Will?"

"No not since yesterday. "

JJ sighed pulling out her books.

Sitting down to lunch JJ joined her friends.

"So who's up for a pool party at my house this weekend?"

"Count me in buttercup, weather is meant to be cold though"

"Jacuzzi party it is then" JJ smiled.

/

Pulling into the garage, Will turned off the engine, Placing the keys back on the hook

"You ok kid?"

"Yes Sir I'm good"

"You've been pulling alot of extra shifts lately"

"Just getting some extra money is all"

"Son."

"I'm good really"

"Ok, well make sure you don't forget about school"

Will nodded.

/

Entering the flat Will placed his helmet down. Walking into the bathroom he turned on the shower.

Hearing a knock on the door. Will wrapped the towel around his body. Looking through the peep hole.

"Hey babe"

"Hey yourself" JJ said looking at him.

Opening the door fully Will let her in.

"I'm just going to get dressed"

JJ nodded. Walking into the living area. Sitting down she looked at the table seeing the letters stacked a quick look she saw all the final notcies bills.

"So what you doing here I thought I was coming round to ya yours?"

JJ sighed, turning to him. "Well since you've skipped school the last couple of days I was just wondering where you were."

Will sighed, sitting next to her. "Sorry I had some stuff to deal with."

"Will."

"I'm fine babe I promise, was just stuff to do with my dad that's all"

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah ,yeah he's getting there, extending his treatment. "

"That's good"

"Yeah he's getting better."

"You need a distraction"

Will laughed "I do huh?"

"Yes" JJ smiled laying her head onto his chest. "I'm having a small party this weekend and you will be there"

Will smiled kissing her. "I'm sorry for been MIA .

"You can trust me you know"

"I know babe, I'm fine I promise"

JJ sighed kissing him.

/

"JJ I love when you have parties"

JJ smiled. "Thanks Morgan,but this will probably be the last one for a while."

"So your parents really are serious about sticking around more."

"Yeah apparently watching me grow up is more important.

"That's sweet" Pen.

"Well you're amazing" Will said sitting behind her.

JJ blushed. "You made it"

"Sorry I was working a double"

JJ smiled kissing him.

"Well you're here that's all I care about"

/

Climbing into bed, JJ snuggled up to Will.

"You've been working a lot of shifts lately, is that why you've been missing school?"

Will sighed. "Yeah, just been trying to get some extra money for my dad and for when he gets out ya know"

"Yeah" JJ sighed. "You know if you're struggling all you have to do is ask I can lend you the money"

"JJ, don't be stupid I'm good I promise, I've paid all the bills and my dads next lot of treatment. "

"Ok, sorry I'll drop it"

"If I need any help don't worry you'll be the first person I come too"

JJ smiled kissing him. "I better be"

/

 **Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long I've been working on a new one and lost some inspiration for this one. But i am back! Enjoy !**

 **Chapter 11.**

Parking the car into the lot, Will got out of the car, taking the keys behind the counter.

"Will"

"Yeah boss?"

"I really appreciate all the work you've been putting in but.."

"But what?"

"How's school going?"

"Schools fine, I'm all caught up"

"Is that so?"

Will nodded. "Look Pete, I'm good really! school work I am up to date with and I need all the money I can get."

Pete nodded. "Just don't want you over working yourself son"

Will nodded.

"After this shift, take a couple days off, go to school see your friends, and that pretty girlfriend of yours. you've been here none stop for two weeks straight"

Will nodded. "Got it"

/

Walking into the kitchen, JJ let out a yawn

"Good morning sleepy"

"Morning" JJ said joining her mother at the table"

"long night?"

"I got really into the book I've been reading for school"

Sandy nodded. "What's your plans this weekend?"

"I ain't fully sure yet"

"Not seeing Will, he's not been round for a few weeks"

JJ sighed. "Yeah, He's been off the grid. I haven't seen him for like two weeks"

"Jennifer"

"What?"

"He's okay?"

"I don't know, I'm really worried about him, he's living on his own, missing school and working to pay the rent I just..."

"Poor kid"

JJ sighed. "I offered to help him out but he's too proud to take money from me"

"Well maybe he needs a push in the right direction"

"Your saying help him anyway?"

"Honey just do what you have too or me and your dad can always help, he doesn't have to know"

JJ sighed. "I think I just need to give him sometime"

"Jennifer"

"I like him mom I do but I think right now isn't the best time for him to have a girlfriend"

"Just don't go hurting yourself along the way"

"I'll try" JJ gave her mom a soft smile

/

Walking up to the desk JJ rang the bell

"Can I help you sweetheart"

"Hi yeah you're Will LaMontagne's landlord right?"

"Maybe why"

JJ placed the envelope on the desk watching as he looked inside it. "Sweetheart"

"That's a years payment, all rent and bills."

"Well I'll be sure to let him know"

"Just don't tell him who, just that it was an anonymous donation"

"Got it"

/

"Well hey beautiful"

"So you're alive!"

Will pulled JJ to her feet, kissing her.

"Sorry"

JJ sighed, waiting for Will to unlock the door, JJ following him inside .

"So."

JJ sat down on the sofa, Will sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant lately"

JJ sighed, "I haven't seen or heard from you in three weeks Will, Things were really good between us and now I feel like I don't even know you"

Will sighed taking hold of her band. "Babe, I'm really sorry I am, I've just had a lot on my plate. "

"You know I said I would be here for you right."

"JJ"

"No, ok look I know I sound selfish but, You can't just sit here and act like everything is ok when its not"

"What are you saying?"

"I think we should just have a break for now, Till you figure out whatever it is you're doing"

"JJ"

"Please I just.. "

Will nodded. "I'll be back on my feet soon."

JJ stood up. "I hope things get better soon. "

"I'm here for you as a friend, but right now I can't be your girlfriend" she whispered, squeezing his hand tightly.

Watching her leave, Will sat on the sofa running his hands through his hair.

/

"So you broke up with him?" Emily said joining JJ on her bed.

"No, I put us on a break"

Emily nodded. "What else?"

JJ bit her lip "I did something he's probably going to hate me for"

"Come on can't be that bad"

"I paid all his years rent and bills"

"Oh"

JJ sighed. "I know he's too proud to ask me for help or even my parents, but he should be with us at school,having fun and he's not"

"You know you have a good heart right"

JJ smiled, "I just hope he realizes he can focus on been a teenager again"

/

Walking into the office Will placed the envelope onto the desk . "I got this months rent"

"Oh yeah about that, Your rent and bill's have all been paid in advance"

"Advance?"

"Yeah an anonymous donation, you're good for the year"

Will sighed. "Wait who"

"I can't say but you've got a lot of people who care about you kid"

"I'll be by at the end of the week to fix the place up"

Will nodded. "Thank you"

Walking into school, Will went straight to his locker, looking down the hallway he saw JJ and a few of their friends stood by her locker.

"Of course" Will whispered to himself.

"You think I can't take care of myself?" Will said walking over to the group.

"What Will."

He laughed "God JJ you couldn't just stay out of it like I asked you too"

"I was just trying to help"

"By what me being in your debt"

"What Will No! I just wanted you to be a kid again and not have to..."

"Well I don't need your help I was fine before and I'm fine now"

JJ looked right at him feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"Stay out of my business JJ"

Storming off Will walked out the door leaving everyone stood in the hallway starring

"JJ"

"Just leave me alone" JJ said walking off.

/

Sitting on the sofa with a tub of ice cream, JJ wrapped the blanket over her knees.

"What did I miss?" Mr Jareau asked as he placed his arm around his wife.

"I think they broke up"

"What happened?"

"JJ paid is rent and Will didn't' take it too well"

"Paid his rent?"

"She's got the biggest heart and helping her friend in need"

Sighing "Should we go sit with her?"

Raising her brow Sandy looked at her husband "She's a seventeen year old girl, going through her first break up"

"I'll let you handle that one"

Sitting down next to her daughter, Sand wrapped her arms around her daughter as she cried.

"I just wanted to help"

"I know sweetie" Sandy said rubbing her daughters back

"He'll come around, just give him some space"

JJ sighed wiping her eyes.

/

Sat in the waiting area, Will stood up seeing his father walking towards him.

"You look good paps"

"I feel good Billy"

"Let's get ya home"

Sitting down on the sofa, Bill looked at his son"

"You ok?"

Will nodded, "Yeah, I am I made some pasta its on the stove, help yourself I need to go catch up on some school work"

"Will"

"Yeah pap?"

"Thank you"

"Your my dad, I can't lose you too"

Bill nodded. "I'm proud of you Billy"

/

 **Please review, I think I will only be adding a few more chapters to this story so please any ideas are welcome !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long delay on updates, I've been super busy and trying to come up with new ideas.**

 **Chapter 12.**

Running down the street JJ stopped outside her house, taking a moment to catch her breath, she made her way inside. Walking through the door JJ went straight up to her room, to shower.

Mr Jareau looked at his wife. "We sure she's ok?"

"She's been JJ"

"Yeah but it's been a month"

"They haven't spoken a word to each other"

"How do you know all this?"

"I might of spoken to her friends"

"Honey"

"She's my baby and she's hurt, I'm just making sure she's ok"

/

Opening the door, Sandy looked in on her daughter. "Hey kiddo"

"Hi" JJ said putting her book down

"How you doing?"

"I'm fine"

"Jennifer"

"I just wish I could take it all back"

"Honey, you didn't do anything wrong"

"Didn't I? " she paused "He told me to stay out of it and I didn't I betrayed his trust, mom and now he wont even look at me" JJ said wiping the tear from his cheek

"Honey"

"I don't know what to do"

"I know you want me to say it will all work itself out ,but"

"It won't" JJ sighed

"Just give it time"

JJ nodded, wiping her eyes "You dad still going tomorrow?"

"If you're ok with that?"

"Mom, of course I am, Emily said she would come stay with me so"

Sandy nodded, "Get some sleep I'll see you in the morning"

"Night mom"

/

Parking his bike, Will took off his helmet, looking round he saw JJ get out of her car. Heading inside Will stopped at his locker, grabbing his books, he made his way to class, passing JJ in the hall he blanked her and the girls.

"Wow, that was just rude" Emily

"Guys just leave it"

"Gumdrop, its not fair he shouldn't be treating you like this"

"I dug my hole, I'm now laying in it" JJ said closing her locker "He want's nothing to do with me, so I'm not going to waste my time trying to get him to forgive me"

Emily looked at her "Bullshit"

"What"

"JJ"

"Please can we just not..."

/

Opening the door, Will looked seeing Derek

"Hey man"

"Hey, come in"

Sitting down Will handed Derek a can of coke

"What's up man"

"I think you know"

"I ain't talking about his"

"Will, I'm not saying I'm on either side but can you at least stop acting like she doesn't exist , she's feeling guilty as hell. She's not herself"

"She betrayed my trust man"

"Because she wanted to help you and just wanted you to be a normal teenager"

"I get that I do but"

"Can you at least just talk to her, she's not eating or sleeping, she's heartbroken man"

"I'll think about it"

/

Picking up her smoothie, JJ made her way out of the coffee shop, bumping into someone "Oh sorry"

JJ looked up seeing Will . "I..."

"You up for a walk?"

JJ nodded, following him down the street, Walking into the park, JJ sat down on the bench . "So you're talking to me now?"

Will sighed, "You betrayed my trust JJ"

"I know, and I get that you don't want anything to do with me..."

"JJ , I care about you I do, I'ts just"

"Will I'm sorry ok , I thought I was just doing the right thing, I wanted you just enjoy been a teenager and not have that burden on you"

"That wasn't your decision to make"

JJ sighed, "I am sorry"

"Me too" Will said looking at her.

"That's it?"

"There's nothing else for me to say JJ"

standing up, JJ walked away. "Bye Will"

/

Walking into the house, Emily and Penelope , but the boxes down, "Lets get this place ready to party."

Opening the bedroom door the girls looked in on their friend. "Oh boy"

JJ sat curled up in a ball a box of tissues next to her.

"What happened?"

JJ didn't say anything as her friends joined her on the bed. "I saw Will"

"And , what happened?"

"We wen't for a walk and he basically said he's not going to forgive me"

"Gumdrop"

"I just..."

"Just let it out"

"What are you guys doing here anything"? JJ said sitting up wiping her eyes.

"Well... we thought you needed cheering up and as you have a free house"

JJ shook her head. "A party?"

"Get up, get ready we will be setting up downstairs"

JJ sighed. "Fine"

/

Downing the shot, JJ placed the glass on the counter. "I need some air"

Sitting down on the bench JJ picked up her phone, Dialing a number.

 _**hey so it's me, I know I screwed up any chance of us any been together, cause that's what I do, I screw everything up in my life and you were the best thing to happen in a long while and I really thought you were the one, you made me smile again and laugh and feel normal I just... I miss you, anyway I'm ranting, I just... I love you...**_

/

Listening to the voicemail, Will closed his phone.

"Something happen between you and Jennifer?"

Will sighed, looking at his dad. "Yeah it's not going to work out."

"Doesn't sound like she's given up"

"Well I have"

"Son"

"Just leave me alone" Will said storming off to his room.

 **/**

 **Thanks for reading, any ideas please comment :)**


End file.
